What Am I
by Angelreira23
Summary: Once every millennia, an advanced human being is born into the world. No one knows why this special thing happens, all they know that this special person has to be kept secret. Sakura Haruno happens to be the lucky but very unlucky person born.
1. Chapter 1

**_~*What Am I*~_**

**_Summary: Once every millennia, an advanced human being is born into the world. No one knows why this special thing happens, all they know that this special person has to be kept secret. Sakura Haruno happens to be the lucky but very unlucky person born._**

**_~O~_**

**_~Prologue~_**

Her name was Sakura Haruno, people told her she was special, a very special girl. She remembered it clearly when a bunch of men in black suits appeared at her door when she was just five. They had did something to her parents and took her away. She had no idea what was so special about her but they had used reinforced steel as her prison and unbreakable glass and titanium bars for her windows. She was smart for the age of five and wondered why did they go in such lengths to keep a little girl like her sheltered. She remembered crying all night, calling for her parents to come get her.

They told her she didn't have parents anymore and no identity, like she never existed. They had done experiments on her, sometimes they were painful. They drew blood from her, injected her with diseases that were known to man: AIDS, HIV, cancer you name it, she had it all injected into her tiny body but never succumbed to none of them. She had once heard them talking about how her body fought off every and anything that would cause harm to her before she could be diagnosed with it. That she first time she thought something was special about her.

The next thing they did was...well, practically burned her alive. She was confused when they had put her in a sooty chamber before she felt the flames licking at her feet. She remembered screaming, begging for them to kill her as she felt fire melting her skin. She had wondered why she didn't die right then and there from being in the chamber for almost ten minutes. When they took her out, she looked a burnt doll; her skin was black and peeling off, all of her hair was singed off. The only thing normal was her eyes, that was still bright green.

They had took her to the showers and washed off her skin. How the way it was, it just looked as if she was just playing in a tar pit. After they were done, her skin was just red, as if she had a really bad sun burn and in the few days that had past, her skin turned back to its pale self. Whatever kind of healing ability she had, it had managed to heal her burned hair follicles and her hair had began growing back within the next two weeks.

Next, they had tested her strength. They piled upon piled cinderblocks that weighed tons on her back. The weight of it should of crushed her body but didn't. Though her arms grew tired and her legs buckled, she was able to carry them, which was way beyond the feat a young child could do, heck even the stronger man in the world. They had tested that her limit was the equivalent of lifting an adult elephant. Even for a five year old, she knew that was impossible for anybody.

She now knew there was something special, incredible about her. To be able to do all of the impossible, she knew why they kept her locked away from the world. Something like her would be a...freak, an abomination...a threat among the human race if not watched carefully. She had become angry; why her? Out of the billions of people in the world, why her? Who had placed a curse upon her to be a freak, to be an non-existent person. Never to go to school, never to make or be friends with people, never to experience an another birthday party, never to have a first crush or fall in love or have children.

Yes, she had thought that deep at her age. Her IQ was over 200 and her understanding of things were as clear as glass. She was forever to be alone, until she died. She had grew so angry, that during one of her injections, the steel needle had broken against her skin and the metal handle she had been holding onto had crushed effortlessly in her tiny hand and all she had done was just flex her muscles.

As time past and she grew older, she had finally hit the age of twelve. Her intellects were higher than the geniuses of the world, she was stronger, faster than what she was. Now, she understood how to control what she could do. The injections, they couldn't give those to her anymore cause she always made her skin and muscles as hard as granite. Burning her alive, she knew what she had to do. She used her mind to create an visible fireproof shield around her, it wrapped around her like a tight leotard. The only presence you would know of it was how the way her hair blew, like there was a small breeze of wind.

Her strength, ten times the weight she could do when she five. She learned that her strength was limitless, it all depended on how she exerted herself.

By the time she had hit her thirteenth year, she knew it was time. She had broken out her reinforced chamber and killed every last person that trapped her. They had tried to stopped her with guns but the bullets just bounced off her skin like water droplets, they even made the effort into leveling the place out but all they did was kill their selves, her walking tall and uninjured leaving the ablaze building.

She took in her surroundings, she was in a desert in the middle of nowhere, where no one would ever known of her existence. She remembered looking up into the sun, feeling the rays after eight years in the dark and the thought of her parents came to her mind. Suddenly feeling desperate to see them after years, she took off, literally, she had flew at 40 miles from her previous location. She had done this four more times and landing in a suburb, leaving cracks in the concrete below her bare feet.

Looking around, she recognized everything from the small playground to the crooked tree at the corner. She smiled as she turned her head to see the small grey house she had lived in with her parents. She rushed to the door; so excited she knocked and wood under her knuckles splintered but paid no mind to it when a woman opened the door. Her eyes immediately brighten as she stared at the woman she hadn't seen in so long. She hugged her, burying her face into her chest, inhaling her familiar scent.

"Mom." She had said, tearing falling from her eyes but soon her happiness tumbled down after what she heard her say to her.

"Who are you, little girl? I am not your mother." Her eyes widen as she slowly pulled away from her. She had looked at her long and hard, to make sure she had gotten the woman facial features right and she did. This was her mother.

"Kizashi!" Just then a man came she knew as her father. He looked at her the same as her mother. They both had looked at her, no recognition in their eyes. They didn't know who she was, they didn't know who their daughter was. She had backed away from them slowly, more confusion in their eyes. She took off running, not ever looking back

Now, she was eighteen years old living in New York City, constantly running away from the people that took her as a child and erased her parents memories of her. She had moved to over 30 cities to keep herself as hidden as possible. It would be smart to keep a low profile and plus, she didn't want anymore blood on her hands but these people, they knew of what she could do, why were they steadily still coming after her?

Raising out her bed, she walked over to her window, looking out into the rainy sky.

"What am I?"

* * *

**Okay, cut! What do you guys think? Continue? I'm going to anyway.**

**I'm really contemplating on if I should put a love interest for Sakura here. I do have ideas though like:**

**1: Sakura did love someone but gave up on it because of what she was.**

**2: Sakura does loves someone but doesn't want to get to close and stalks him every now and then until he realizes and rejects her but then finds out she's hiding something and began investigating her, the attraction he didn't find with her building.**

**3: And then there someone the secretly loves Sakura but doesn't approach her because of her antisocial attitude, he finally tells her and she rejects him because she doesn't want to hurt him but secretly she had been watching him also (So practically a reversal of 2)**

**4: She doesn't love nobody, nobody doesn't love her, she's focused on finding out what she is and from time to time she has sex with random guys.**

**So which one do you like? 1, 2, 3, or 4? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Oh yea, if you guys like two or three, can you also give me which male character you want her with? I'm really tired of Sasuke, you know, something non-canon. So whatever choices you guys come up with the most, I'll do it. **

**_~*XoxO, Reira*~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~*What Am I*~_**

**_Summary: Once every millennia, an advanced human being is born into the world. No one knows why this special thing happens, all they know that this special person has to be kept secret. Sakura Haruno happens to be the lucky but very unlucky person born._**

**_~O~_**

Sakura woke up and looked at her clock; 3:36 AM. She never had a full night sleep because of the City that never sleeps. She would hear gunshots, car crashes, police sirens all over, sometimes they would be within two miles of her. She hated how her ears would pick up every single sound; to the loud barking of a dog next door to the sound of rain drops hitting the ground. She lifted out her bed, stretching her back and cracking her neck. She stood up and walked toward her closet, since she was up she mind as well try to go out.

She knew it would be a risk; but that's why she moved. Nobody knew her so nobody would miss her. Putting on a pair of baggy jeans and an over sized hoodie, she hid her body to disguise herself as a male. She then hid her short pixie hair cut under a baseball cap. Checking herself in the mirror, she looked exactly like a boy. She hated to do to this to herself but she had to. To finish it off, she threw the hood over her hat to cover her pink hair that showed in the back.

Opening her seventh story window, she jumped out and landed quietly on the ground below, she was lucky that this side of the city it was dark and the street lights were dim, so nobody would have seen her. Walking down the dark sidewalk, she really had no idea on where she was going. She did this in every she lived in, except this time she didn't look crazy. She remember a time when she lived in Jasper, Texas, police had stopped her and almost arrested her for being suspicious. She rolled her eyes, she took off into one of wooded areas, never to be seen again by them. She knew she probably scared the hell out of them; seeing her at one moment then gone the next.

She guessed that was one of perks of having abilities; getting out of sticky situations. As she passed an alleyway.

"Stop it! Somebody help me!" Somebody cried before their voice was muffled.

She froze before twisting her neck down the dark alleyway, her eyes immediately zeroed in on three guys and woman; She was being held against the brick building, her eyes looking directly at her hoping that she could see her. Sakura turned her head forward and bit her lip, "Hey!" She yelled. She knew what she was about to do would be risky but she couldn't just leave this woman, knowing she had the capabilities. "Leave her alone." She said as she walked toward them. All of them started laughing.

"Isn't it about your bedtime? Head home, little boy before you get seriously hurt out here." One of them said, his voice deep and scratchy-like.

"Let her go." She said, stopping right in front of him, looking into his eyes. His intimidating stature towering over her small, slender one. A loud grumble sounded from his chest and before she knew it, she was hit upside the head and fell against the brick wall beside her. She winced a bit; she wasn't exactly expecting him to hit her so soon and for a big guy, he moved pretty fast.

"Kind of girly-looking for a brat." He said. Her eyes slightly widen when she realized that he had knocked off her hat and hood. She cursed, "None the less, hope you're ready to die." He said pulling out a knife, about the same size as a bayonet. He grabbed her by her hoodie, lifting her up in the brick wall.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" The woman yelled.

"Shut up, bitch!" He yelled. She put her hand on his wrist before he pushed the knife forward into her abdomen. "Sorry, kid." He said pulling it away. He looked down at the knife, his eyes widening in disbelief. The blade bent into a ninety degree angle. He heard a giggle and looked up at her. A smiled grazed her face before tightening her hold on his wrist, snapping it backwards. He let out a loud cried, pulling away from her. She casually picked up her hat, placing it back on her head and pulling her hood over it.

"I'll say it again; let her go." The man who held the woman against the wall let go almost immediately before him and rest took off down the rest of alley. Sakura let out a loud sigh.

"You're not a boy, are you?"

"No." She said, "You better head home, they might come back." She said before leaving the woman alone. She smiled to herself, she did okay. She didn't show that much about herself. An explanation for the knife not going through her could be that he simply missed and hit the wall behind her and anybody could break a wrist with the right amount of pressure. She looked down at her stomach to see the hold the knife left. She frowned; this was her favorite one.

Returning back to her apartment, this time using the entrance, she stopped. Men dressed in black stood there as if they were waiting for her.

"So once again, you found me."

"You are coming with us, Sakura Haruno." One said before all of them surrounded her.

She smirked, "You know, this is getting really old and I'm getting tired of it. You already know what's gonna happen next; why do you insist on keep coming after me?"

"You are danger to the human race; you are to be locked away to prevent any further chaos."

"Further Chaos? For the past five years, I have been careful, there is no need." She said.

"Approximately ten minutes ago, you saved a woman. You showcased your abilities to eyes."

She shook her head, "No, I didn't, that poor woman was in danger and there was nobody around, I had to do something."

"You leave that to the local authority."

"If I had, that woman would be dead by now," She let out a loud sigh, "Please, I don't want to kill any more of you." She warned. They took a step toward her, seeing that she closed her eyes and started shaking her head. Why couldn't they just live her alone? How many were they? If she could take guess from 13 between that turned until now; she'd say she killed over 500 of them. Now it would be...if 510 now.

**~O~**

Sakura fell against her seat, leaning her head back against the seat. Once again, she was on a plane, heading to a new place; this time Boston. She looked out her window. She had nothing to say anymore; she pursed her lips together tightly as she felt her eyes water. She quickly wiped them away, she began thinking about what happy times she had when she was younger. Something that always made her smile.

She smiled, she remembered the time when she was five, before she was taken, she had been playing kickball with the kids in the neighborhood. One girl had accidentally kicked the ball into one of the boys' head. She let out a small giggle; she forgotten the boy's name, he was the smallest kid on the block behind her. He had long black, shiny hair and feminine features, he was bullied often by the boys and sometimes the girls because of it, something she also had a problem with because of her oversized forehead. He had no parents but he had a foster-father that she remembered being very scary looking and tall with no eyebrows.

For the sake of her, she couldn't remember that boy's name. He had been very sweet toward her, letting her pet his pet bunny, something he never let the other kids do. You could say during their little bonding moments, she liked him a little more than the other boys. You could even say he was probably her first crush without her even realizing at the time. She wondered if she had never been taken; would she still be friends with all the kids in the neighborhood. All of them would of graduating from high school around this time and went to prom.

She then recalled a moment during the game of kickball when the ball had went out into the street, she had been the one to get it. A SUV had been speeding down the street and hit her, she didn't die of course but she had that guy's front fender and hood totaled like he had run into a pole. It was that very day when they got her. She wondered, if she didn't run out into the street to get that ball, would she still be with her parents?

She frowned; maybe...until she realized what she was or her parents did.

* * *

**Okay, while thinking about it, I came up with another one: An old childhood friend comes back.**

**Can you guess who it is? Lol, I'm sure you can. ;) I probably won't be revealing him until the next chapter or the 4th chapter.**


End file.
